ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Turtle
Originated from the north, the Battle Turtle is known of its age, which is signified by the thorns on its shell. Battle Turtle is a Rank A World Boss in the Hunting House that was originally a level 55 world boss before the Hunting House update on April 2, 2012. To battle Battle Turtle, the player needs to be at least level 40 and 5 Kari Badges are required to battle it. Stats Previous stats * Level: 55 * HP: 132,800 * CP: 9,000 * Agility: 139 * Purify: 5% - 10% Possible rewards * Level 75-85: 3,600 Gold, 4,500 XP Materials * Turtle's Shell * Turtle's Paw * Beast's Bone * Beast's Pelt * Beast's Skeleton * Beast's Soul Previous rewards * 58,152 XP, 25,000 Gold Weapons * Battle Turtle Kunai Magatama * Level 1 Magatama * Level 2 Magatama * Level 3 Magatama * Level 4 Magatama * Level 5 Magatama Attacks * Water Release: Water Drowning Roughs ** Damage: 350 ** Cooldown: ? ** Effect: Attacks all enemies if the attack hits the main player. ** Description: Strike the pool and then form a big wave. * Water Release: Water Encampment Trap ** Damage: 100 ** Cooldown: ? ** Effect: Inflict Restriction for 5 turns. ** Description: Release a water spike trap. * Water Release: Water Scale Gunshot ** Damage: 380 ** Cooldown: ? ** Description: Shoot a ball of water. * Sting Barrage ** Damage: 300 ** Cooldown: ? ** Effect: Inflict Bleeding 10% for 2 turns. ** Description: Make a rain of stingers. * Bite ** Damage: 350 ** Cooldown: 0 ** Descriprion: Bite the target. * Water Release: Water Ground Destroyer ** Damage: 425 ** Cooldown: ? ** Effect: Can only be used after losing a quarter amount of HP. Inflict Stun for 2 turns. ** Description: Jump and fall on the target. * Water Release: Whirlpool Shot ** Damage: 475 ** Cooldown: ? ** Effect: Can only be used after losing a quarter amount of HP. ** Description: Shoot a spinning water ball. * Sting Barrage Storm ** Damage: 510 ** Cooldown: ? ** Effect: Can only be used after losing a quarter amount of HP. Attacks all enemies if the attack hits the main player and inflict Bleeding 25% to each character for 2 turns if the attack hits the main player. ** Description: Make a big sting storm from it's shell. * Water Release: Water Shallow Stream ** Heal: 42000 ** Cooldown: ? ** Effect: Can only be used after losing a half amount of HP. 20% chance to cast Purify. ** Description: Form a water shield barrier. * Attack Mode ** Cooldown: 12? ** Effect: Can only be used after losing a half amount of HP. Increases damage given by 30% and taken for 5 turns. ** Description: Charge with blue barrier. * Defense Mode ** Cooldown: ? ** Effect: Can only be used after losing a half amount of HP. Reduces damage taken and given for 5 turns. ** Description: Charge with orange barrier. * Water Release: Marine Scale Vortex ** Damage: 700 - 1200 ** Cooldown: ? ** Effect: Can only be used after losing a half amount of HP. Attacks all enemies if the attack hits the main player. ** Description: Make three water twisters. Tips *The Kinjutsu: Golem Rock Gauntlets and Kinjutsu: Golem Great Smash combo not only prevents Battle Turtle from healing, but also prevents it from Purifying the "Internal Injury". *Earth users are advised to get Embrace of Golem . For Wind, any dodge skills are good. Thunder users are better off getting Kinjutsu: Lightning Flash. Water users are advised to have more Kinjutsus possible: Kinjutsu: Water Bundle to cast Restriction, Kinjutsu: Prison Colliding Wave to deal DoT, Kinjutsu: Shield of Suiten to take no damage (Make sure you got enough CP), Kinjutsu: Shark Encampment Shield + Kinjutsu: Strong Arm of Suiten = Battle Turtle deals 50% less damage. Fire users are off using Kinjutsu: Fire Phoenix Breath + Kinjutsu: Yama Great Fire Cannon = -20% target's dodge with 8% instant HP reduction. *It's best advised to keep the Turtle stunned before you got hit by its stun or restriction. For players with purify chance reducing Kinjutsus, kill off the turtle's purify chance first before shutting him down to prevent the turtle's purify from smashing your hard efforts. Gallery Battle Turtle.jpg|Battle Turtle in the old Hunting House. Category:World Bosses